


[podfic] And Then The World

by entanglednow, reena_jenkins



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crack, F/F, M/M, Megalomaniacal Musings, Podfic, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"In which Shaw just wants to take over the world. Is that too much to ask?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] And Then The World

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And Then The World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/217183) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) **[reena_jenkins](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**

**Warnings:** megalomaniacal musings, crack, some spoilers for the movie

**Length:**  00:22:29  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(XMFC\)%20_And%20Then%20The%20World_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me!)


End file.
